


Oh my darling

by rosieposie77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Teenagers, Teenlock, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieposie77/pseuds/rosieposie77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes andò a sbattere contro John Watson, che lo aspettava con un ombrello per due davanti al cancello della scuola, sorridendogli di un sorriso così bello che faceva sparire i nuvoloni gravidi di pioggia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my darling

Lo aveva notato sin dal primo giorno di scuola. Curioso, poiché lui normalmente non "notava" le persone. Lui le "evitava".  
Faceva del suo meglio per non socializzare con gli altri.  
Faceva del suo meglio per fingere che gli altri non esistessero per lui. E lui per loro.  
Faceva del suo meglio per considerare gli altri come degli stupidi e lui, al contrario, l'unico essere davvero intelligente. Davvero meritevole.  
Faceva del suo meglio per inaridire il proprio cuore ogni giorno, minuto, secondo che passava.  
E ci riusciva benissimo.  
Non è che fosse nato così il suo cuore. Minuscolo, arido. Sterile di sentimenti. No davvero. Con un po' di sforzo, e tanta repulsione da parte del suo cervello, se li ricordava ancora le coccole di mamma Violet o i dolcetti al cioccolato che suo fratello Mycroft preparava per lui. Soltanto per lui.  
(Erano esageratamente dolci, ma non gliel'aveva mai fatto notare per non ferire i suoi sentimenti.  
"Sentimenti".  
Che parola orribile...  
Una vita fa.)  
Il suo cuore era capace d'amare. E tanto. Ma poi capitò che tutti s'accorsero del suo cervello – il suo brillante, straordinario cervello. E allora... Tanti saluti al tenero e dolce cuore del piccolo Sherlock.  
Con il suo cervello avrebbe potuto fare di tutto, diventare chiunque. Ottenere tutto ciò che desiderasse. Era questo che gli ripetevano mamma, papà e fratello ogni giorno, minuto, secondo. Tutto quanto.  
Purché chiudesse fuori tutto il resto.  
Persone. Sentimenti. Spada e benda da pirata.  
Cuore...  
Fu facile. Fu facile anche sopportare gli epiteti che gli venivano affibbiati.  
Mostro.  
Scherzo della natura...  
Così facile che quel ragazzino smilzo, con una cascata di riccioli più scuri della più scura delle notti, due occhi grandi e luminosi come la più scintillante delle pietre preziose e due mani lunghe e aggraziate come quelle del più abile dei musicisti, finì per credere d'essere davvero così.  
Poiché se la gente continua a ripetere che sei in un certo modo, tu finisci per esserlo davvero.

Lo aveva notato perché era diverso dalle altre persone. Non nel senso che fosse anche lui uno scherzo della natura, no davvero. Tutt'altro.  
Era come tutti gli altri ragazzini. Corporatura ordinaria, intelligenza ordinaria.  
Non erano nemmeno nella stessa classe, poiché l'altro ragazzino era avanti di due anni. Eppure, nel cortile della scuola durante la ricreazione, Sherlock Holmes aveva finito ugualmente per notare John Watson.  
Non aveva fatto nulla per scoprire il suo nome, insisteva a ripetersi: era il suo nome che era giunto a lui "di sua spontanea volontà".  
Non era certo colpa sua se i suoi occhi erano scivolati sull'elenco alfabetico scritto nelle prime pagine del registro.  
Non era certo colpa sua se le sue dita lunghe e aggraziate avevano finito per sfogliare il suddetto registro.  
Soprattutto, non era certo colpa sua se le sue lunghe e magre gambe erano sgattaiolate senza permesso alcuno nell'aula 3B durante l'intervallo tra le lezioni.  
Era soltanto per via del cosiddetto "esperimento della settimana", ovviamente, che nello specifico quella settimana consisteva nelle "modalità di appropriazione di indizi non visto dagli adulti". Tutte cose che gli sarebbero tornate utili da grande, quando sarebbe finalmente stato libero di fare il lavoro che più desiderava al mondo: il detective. (O l'astronauta, ancora non era sicuro.)  
Fu per via dell'esperimento della settimana successiva che iniziò a informarsi di tutto e di più su ciò che riguardava John: "tecniche di pedinamento" (che gli sarebbero tornate utili un domani, qualora avesse finito con l'essere davvero un detective, ma anche nell'immediato futuro per carpire tutti i segreti di suo fratello Mycroft, ad esempio dove custodisse le scorte di dolciumi).  
Aveva così scoperto che frequentava il club scolastico di rugby, scriveva sul giornale della scuola, frequentava il corso di approfondimento di medicina della professoressa Sawyer e... aveva un ragazza. Bionda, paffuta, con le trecce e tutte le curve al posto giusto.  
Pioveva il giorno che Sherlock li vide assieme. Lui indossava un k-way nero, lei degli orribili stivali in gomma di colore rosa. Erano usciti da scuola tenendosi mano nella mano sotto lo stesso ombrello. Avevano saltato a piedi uniti in paio di pozzanghere, schizzandosi a vicenda e ridendo come due bambini.  
Sherlock li aveva seguiti con lo sguardo sino a quando non erano divenuti due puntini all'orizzonte. Sino a quando gli occhi non avevano iniziato a pizzicare dallo sforzo.  
Sino a quando non era stato più sicuro di ciò che stesse bagnando il suo viso. Lacrime, forse? No, "sicuramente" era la pioggia. Scomoda, insistente. Ma "decisamente" pioggia.  
Da quel giorno, il ragazzino dai riccioli neri e ribelli smise di pedinare e osservare il ragazzo biondo. Dopotutto, perché perdere tempo a osservare le sue mani, piccole ma aggraziate, quando c'era da studiare il comportamento delle muffe?  
Perché perdere tempo a guardarlo giocare a rugby, sudato dalla testa ai piedi e con indosso solo pantaloncini e una canotta aderente, quando c'erano da fare i calchi delle impronte nel cortile?  
Perché perdere tempo a perdersi via in quegli occhioni blu, i più sinceri e onesti di questo mondo, quando c'era il nuovo microscopio con cui dilettarsi?  
Perché, quando per John Watson, Sherlock Holmes sembrava esser inesistente?  
Mamma Violet aveva ragione, dopotutto. Che utilità potrebbe mai avere un cuore, se è così fragile che basta stringere appena appena la mano per spezzarlo?

Pioveva ancora, quel giorno.  
L'ultima influenza della stagione lo aveva costretto nel letto per dieci giorni. Era più pelle e ossa del solito quando aveva rimesso piede a scuola.  
Normalmente, Sherlock odiava mangiare. Il cibo era noioso e la digestione lo rallentava. Ma, poiché non era di certo stupido, sapeva che doveva buttare giù qualcosa nel suo piccolo stomaco se voleva rimettersi in forze. Se voleva andare al museo della scienza e della tecnica, quel sabato.  
Fu con estrema fatica che mise qualche fetta d'arrosto e un po' di pudding sul suo vassoio.  
Mancava poco alla ripresa delle lezioni e il refettorio era semi-deserto. Sceglieva sempre quell'orario, quando proprio non poteva fare a meno di mangiare. Poca gente, scarsissime possibilità di dover essere costretto a scambiare qualche parola con qualcuno.  
Si avviò deciso verso gli ultimi tavoli, le mani ben salde sui manici del vassoio e gli occhi bassi. Ma poi lo vide. O sarebbe più corretto dire lo percepì. Poiché riconobbe il profumo del suo sapone da toeletta e la cadenza del suo respiro.  
Si inchiodò a metà strada, il sangue che correva più forte nelle sue vene. John Watson era seduto a tre tavoli più in là alla sua sinistra. Sherlock annusò forte l'aria: nessun profumo di donna nei paraggi.  
Forse poteva addirittura azzardarsi a voltare il capo verso sinistra per dare una sbirciatina. Solo una, per confermare che la sua teoria fosse esatta.  
Ruotò piano la testa, facendo salire lo sguardo molto lentamente. Gamba del tavolo. Tavolo. Vassoio. Resti di cibo. iPod di John. Mani (bellissime) di John. Profilo (dolcissimo) di John. Labbra sottili (invitanti) di John che scandivano le parole della sua canzone.  
John.  
Rimase così, perso via a contemplare il suo delicato profilo per un tempo indefinito, pensando che forse, forse, poteva azzardarsi ad approcciarlo. Chiedergli una cosa qualsiasi, tipo se era buono il pudding o se sapeva quale fosse il numero atomico del carbonio perché lui proprio lo aveva scordato.  
Alzò un piede per spostarlo verso sinistra, ma poi ci ripensò, lasciandolo sospeso nell'aria. Sentimenti. Non poteva cedere a loro. Mamma, papà e fratello lo avrebbero considerato un debole, se lo avessero saputo.  
Scosse la testa, decidendo che no, i sentimenti non andavano proprio d'accordo con lui, quando successe. John alzò gli occhi e glieli donò. Forse non voleva donarli proprio a lui, ma quando aveva sollevato il capo e aveva incontrato gli occhi azzurri di Sherlock, i suoi decisero di rimanere lì, a contemplarli, poiché agli occhi di John era subito parso chiaro che non ci fosse nulla di più bello al mondo, in quel momento.  
Si guardarono e si parlarono.  
Con gli occhi.  
Con la bocca.  
E tutto il corpo.  
"Ciao" mormorò John. "Cia-ciao" tentennò Sherlock in risposta.  
Che cos'era quel macigno che si sentiva improvvisamente sullo stomaco? Non aveva nemmeno ancora mangiato. E quel formicolio alla nuca? E che dire dell'improvviso attacco di tachicardia? Sì, era decisamente tachicardia. (Prendere nota di dire a mamma di chiamare il cardiologo per una visita.)  
Tutte cose "decisamente" insolite per lui. Come si gestivano? Si poteva ignorarle? Sì, forse poteva, bastava ad esempio muovere velocemente qualche passo verso l'ultimo tavolo in fondo al refettorio e...  
Sbam!  
"Ehy! Fai attenzione, mostro che non sei altro!"  
Era andato a sbattere contro Jim del terzo anno.  
Mai avvicinarsi a Jim.  
Mai salutare Jim se non era lui a salutare te per primo.  
Mai nemmeno incrociare la sua strada o "respirare" quando lo stava facendo lui.  
Soprattutto, mai far finire anche un solo granello di polvere sui suoi bei vestiti eleganti. Figuriamoci un'intera scodella di pudding...  
"È un Westwood! Collezione junior! Hai idea di quanto costi un solo dannato pollice di questa stoffa, eh mostro?" aveva continuato Jim a ringhiare a denti stretti.  
No, Sherlock non ne aveva idea perché non gli interessavano quelle cose. Non gli interessava esser chiamato "mostro" o esser preso a pugni. Ma ciò diveniva dannatamente importante se si verificava davanti a John.  
"Ovvio che non lo sai, mostro. Tu che te ne vai in giro con il gilet fatto da tua mamma e quell'improponibile fiocchetto blu. Mostro. Mostro!" ripetè Jim, alzando sempre di più la voce sino a quando non vide gli occhi del ragazzino diventare lucidi.  
A quel punto, chiuse una mano a pugno e portò indietro il braccio per caricare, preparandosi a colpire Sherlock in pieno stomaco. Come faceva sempre quando era annoiato.  
Il ragazzino serrò gli occhi, preparandosi a incassare il colpo, e a pregare quel Dio in cui non era sicuro di credere affinché se ne andasse, affinché non assistesse a quello spettacolo in cui lui avrebbe avuto il ruolo della vittima.  
E poi accadde l'impensabile: Jim si accasciò a terra, uscendosene in un mugolio più adatto a una donnicciola, che a un bulletto come lui. Sherlock sbatté incredulo le lunghe ciglia scure, spostando lo sguardo, prima su Jim e poi su... John.  
John, che si era alzato con uno scatto dal tavolo.  
John, che aveva impedito a Jim di colpirlo.  
John, che aveva salvato Sherlock.  
"Stai... Stai bene?" farfugliò, guardando Jim accasciato a terra, poi la propria mano ancora chiusa a pugno e infine Sherlock. Il ragazzino non rispose, limitandosi ad annuire.  
Era stato salvato da John e non sapeva se sentirsi terribilmente imbarazzato per questa cosa o terribilmente felice. Al sol pensiero, si sentì arrossire sin sulla punta delle orecchie.  
"Io mi chiamo John Watson" continuò il biondino tendendo una mano, incurante di Jim ancora semi stordito ai loro piedi. Sherlock guardò la mano che gli veniva offerta, ma rimase immobile: nessuno prima d'ora si era mai presentato formalmente e cordialmente a lui.  
"Ora dovresti stringerla" spiegò sorridendo. Il morettino ubbidì, continuando a percepire strani fremiti nel suo corpo. "Io sono... Io sono..." Era la prima volta che era a corto di parole con qualcuno. Irritante.  
"Tu sei Sherlock Holmes, vero?" gli venne incontro l'altro, il sorriso che non abbandonava mai le sue labbra. John che conosceva il suo nome, incredibile. "Come lo sai?" Il biondino ammiccò. "Non si può non conoscere il ragazzo che ha fatto sospendere quell'idiota di Anderson per aver fatto intasare i bagni femminili dopo averlo smascherato con l'impronta delle sue scarpe!" sciorinò John tutto d'un fiato.  
Non solo John conosceva il suo nome ma anche le sue imprese. Sembrava Natale.

Non appena si riebbe, Jim finì dritto dritto dal preside, ma, non si seppe bene come, ne uscì dall'ufficio con una pacca sulle spalle e addirittura qualche parola di lode (forse il ragazzo aveva ricordato al preside che la moglie lavorava per suo padre imprenditore...) Sherlock e John, al contrario, vennero messi in punizione: ripulire i pavimenti del refettorio.  
Insieme.  
Per essere esatti, fu John a fare gran parte del lavoro: l'aspetto esile e gracile del ragazzino moro non poteva che avere un certo ascendente sul suo buon cuore. E capì di aver fatto la scelta giusta quando, al calar del sole al di là dei finestroni del refettorio, notò che quel poco che aveva fatto lo aveva stancato più del lavare tutte le scale e i corridoi dell'istituto.  
Le maniche della camicia arrotolate sino ai gomiti, la fronte imperlata di sudore, le gote colorate da un bel rosso acceso. Gli fece un'immensa tenerezza, mentre lo vide dirigersi a fatica verso lo sgabuzzino delle scope, con secchio vuoto e spazzolone in mano.  
"Lascia, metto via io dopo" lo richiamò indietro John, iniziando a tirare giù le sedie dai tavoli per rimetterle a posto.  
"Ce la faccio, non sono più un bambino" borbottò Sherlock, mettendo su un broncio che John definì delizioso, mentre spariva dentro lo sgabuzzino. Il ragazzo biondo pensò che era delizioso, con quel visetto accaldato incorniciato dai riccioli ribelli. E che dire della camicia color dell'avorio, del gilet di stoffa o di quell'adorabile nastro blu che aveva legato al collo? Sherlock Holmes pareva esser uscito da un bel libro di favole.  
Non avevano parlato tanto durante quella punizione, troppo impegnati a farla terminare al più presto, lì da soli nel refettorio. C'era stato solo qualche accenno agli esperimenti di chimica di Sherlock o alla ragazza di John (che lui sosteneva "non" fosse una cosa seria).  
E poi John udì un tonfo, cose che scivolavano e altre che cadevano. Infine un "ahi" imprecato a denti stretti. "Sherlock!" urlò John, balzando prontamente verso lo sgabuzzino.  
Se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa, non se lo sarebbe più perdonato. Dopotutto, quella punizione era solo imputabile a lui.  
Lo trovò schiacciato in un angolo, con due scope addosso e lo sguardo contrariato rivolto alle proprie scarpe. Zuppe. "Nel secchio era rimasta dell'acqua..." borbottò, adirato per non essersi accorto di qualcosa.  
John lo guardò e i suoi lineamenti si addolcirono in un sorriso. Era stanco, Sherlock, lo avrebbe intuito chiunque, persino una personal ordinaria come lui; il suo fisico magrolino non era fatto per stracci, secchi e spazzoloni.  
Era stanco ma allo stesso tempo delizioso, sommerso da tutte quelle scope, incastrato tra il mobile in acciaio a ripiani e il contatore della luce.  
Era delizioso e bellissimo.  
"Aspetta, ti aiuto io" disse John dolcemente, mentre gli si avvicinava e lo aiutava a liberarsi della prima scopa. "Non c'è bisogno" continuò a lamentarsi l'altro. "Oh io credo di sì, invece" bisbigliò il biondo, alzando la mancina e posandola in quel groviglio di riccioli scuri.  
John non seppe dire esattamente quando le sue labbra si donarono a Sherlock, né tanto meno Sherlock seppe dire quando le sue accolsero schive quelle di John.  
Nessuno di loro seppe nemmeno dire quando si trovarono entrambi incastrati tra il contatore e il mobiletto, i palpiti dell'uno che si mescolavano a quelli dell'altro.  
O quando le mani del ragazzino moro presero a imitare i movimenti dell'altro, tuffandosi nei capelli biondi e strattonandoli piano.  
Quello che fu certo a entrambi è che dopo il primo bacio ce ne fu un secondo. E un terzo. E poi smisero di contarli, liberando i sospiri, le mani, le parole. Le lingue che si rincorrevano in una danza fatta di scoperte, il corpo dell’uno che spingeva quello dell’altro contro il muro freddo e più sù.  
I gemiti bassi di John accarezzavano l'orecchio di Sherlock, mentre la voce di Sherlock sussurrava a quello di John.  
"Oh, tesoro mio..." bisbigliò Sherlock. O forse furono le labbra di John a pronunciarlo, poiché da quel momento in avanti nessuno fu più sicuro di nulla.  
A parte dei baci, della saliva calda e delle carezze che scorrevano dolcemente sulla schiena.  
"Sherlock..." disse John, soffiandogli sul collo. "Mhm" si limitò a rispondere l'altro, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e respirando il profumo di quei capelli biondi in cui era affondato il suo naso.  
"Avete finito?" li raggiunse una voce da fuori lo sgabuzzino.  
I due ragazzi trasalirono e si staccarono l'uno dall'altro, come se avessero preso la scossa. Due, tre, quattro scope finirono a terra e un secchio andò ben presto a far loro compagnia.  
Si guardarono un attimo negli occhi, il cuore che galoppava dentro il petto d'entrambi, per l'eccitazione che li divorava dall'interno e per la paura d'essere scoperti.  
"Oh, bene, siete qui!" disse la segretaria, Mrs. Hudson, mettendo dentro la testa. "Mi pare che abbiate fatto un buon lavoro, là fuori. Non si può dire lo stesso di qua dentro, invece..."  
John continuava a tenere gli occhi fissi in quelli di Sherlock e Sherlock in quelli di John, fino a quando il più giovane non scappò via, divorato dal tumulto di sensazioni che non era sicuro di riuscire a tenere a bada.  
In un attimo, fu davanti al suo armadietto. Lo aprì, indossò il suo blazer e infilò lo zaino, tenendo entrambe le bretelle sulla stessa spalla.  
Sospirò. Non aveva salutato John. Gli esseri umani facevano così, no? Si salutavano, quando si separavano. Forse avrebbe dovuto farlo. O forse era stato meglio di no, così magari sarebbe stato più facile dimenticare quanto appena accaduto nello sgabuzzino delle scope.  
Per lui di sicuro sarebbe stato più semplice.  
No, non era vero.  
Richiuse l'armadietto. Un lampo di luce illuminò lo sportello e poi un tuono potente squarciò il cielo. Fuori pioveva, diluviava. E lui si sarebbe bagnato sino alla fermata del metrò.  
Tirò giù lo zaino, si sfilò il blazer, infilò nuovamente lo zaino sul davanti, a mo' di marsupio, e si sistemò la giacca sulla testa. Poi uscì fuori nella pioggia, la testa bassa e i piedi che scendevano le scale facendo molta attenzione a non scivolare.  
Dopo l'ultimo, si sistemò meglio il blazer sulla testa e iniziò a correre, ma giunto al cancello andò a sbattere contro qualcosa.  
Di morbido, profumato.  
Morbido, come il maglioncino leggero che John indossava poco prima.  
Profumato, come la sua zazzera bionda.  
Sherlock Holmes andò a sbattere contro John Watson, che lo aspettava con un ombrello per due davanti al cancello della scuola, sorridendogli di un sorriso così bello che faceva sparire i nuvoloni gravidi di pioggia.  
Sherlock Holmes andò a sbattere felice contro John Watson, che si offriva di accompagnarlo donandogli un riparo per quel giorno e molti altri a venire.


End file.
